Cinta Itu Rumit !
by Audhitaputri
Summary: Perjalanan cinta Hyuuga Hinata, yang berawal dari berpacaran dengan ID yang belum di kenalnya.Tanpa Hinata sadari mereka telah bertemu, orang itu hanya salah satu bagian dari hatinya? ya, karena ia mencintai pemuda Samudranya, dan masih banyak lagi tantangan yang harus Hinata hadapi. Bersama teman-temannya Hinata berusaha! bad Sumarry T.T Mind To RnR ? Chap 4 Update!
1. Chapter 1 : ID Uchiha Itachi

**Cinta itu Rumit!**

Gyahahaha*evil smile* aku bikin cerita baru lagi nih Minna.. inget cerita ini adalah SEBAGIAN cerita ehem cinta yang ku alami!*bugh* walau pasaran sih, tapi mohon baca ya! Aku hanyalah newbie yg Cuma minta kalian semua baca kok! Gak lebih!*dalem hati sih pengen minta review*# Gdubrak

Setidaknya sampai cerita berakhir*pundung*

Happy Reading ya^^

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Aku nyerah nunggu! Yang pasti tuh Naruto punya masashi sensei*cemberut***

**Warning : AU, typo, ooc, multi chap! Setting umurnya Hinata dkk(termasuk Sasuke) 15 ,tapi mereka bentar lagi masuk SMA.**

**Pairings : kali ini aku bikin Sasuke x Hinata tapi nanti ada juga pairing lainnya.**

OooOooO

"HAH..." Gadis itu menghela nafas sembari membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur king size-nya. Ia sungguh lelah di sekolah , tentu saja ia baru menyelesaikan Ujian Nasional hari terakhir, cukup senang juga bebannya sebagai murid SMP akan terlepas tinggal tunggu hasilnya saja. Lulus atau Tidak.

Tidak membuang banyak waktu lagi, gadis dengan surai indigo itu membuka hp Androidnya yang baru saja di ambil dari ayahnya, yah.. hpnya sebulan yang lalu di sita oleh ayahnya, demi nilai Ujian yang bagus tentunya.

Gadis itu menemukan pesan,

**DARI : Sakura-chan**

**Hinata! Pasti Hp kamu udah di pegang kan?! Nah, aku mau ngerayain Hari terakhir ujian. Mau ikut?**

Gadis tadi yang ternyata bernama Hinata hanya menghela nafas.

**UNTUK : Sakura-chan**

**Gomenne, Saku-chan. Aku sedikit pusing**

"Semoga keputusanku tepat" tanpa ragu lagi Hinata memencet tombol **SEND**

YA, Hinata tadi berbohong, sebenarnya ia tidak pusing, ia hanya tidak mau bajunya di cat-cat. Cukup trauma melihat kakak sepupunya dulu penuh dengan cat. Untungnya saat ujian selesai Hinata langsung pulang kerumah, kalau tidak bisa di pastikan dirinya tidak akan selamat. Hinata bergidik membayangkannya.

Tidak ada lagi pesan, Hinata langsung membuka Facebook yang selama sebulan ini tidak di buka olehnya. Ia sedikit rindu dengan 'seseorang' yang selalu ada di pikirannya walau Hatinya terus menolak ingin dia cepat pergi. Karena disisi lain juga ia mencintai 'seseorang' lagi?hah. Cinta itu memang Rumit!

Setelah halaman Facebook terbuka Hinata langsung bikin status

**Hyuuga Hinata**

**Cinta itu memang rumit!**

**10 suka . 1 komentar . 2 menit yang lalu**

**Uchiha Itachi**

**Kenapa Harus rumit, sayang ? kan udah ada aku?!**

Plakk, Hinata memukul jidatnya sendiri

'Orang ini!?' geram Hinata dalam Hati, Hinatapun segera menulis komentar

**Hyuuga Hinata**

**Pindah ke DM ya kak!^^**

Hinata merenung sebentar, kenapa jantung dia jadi berdebaran begini? Mungkin sedikit gugup karena sebulan yang lalu komunikasi mereka terputus dan sedikit menganggu hubungan mereka. Hubungan? Ya, secara sah mereka pacaran, bermula saat mereka bertemu di suatu forum dan saling bertukar ID Facebook, dan akhirnya ID dengan nama Uchiha Itachi menembaknya. Hinata masih ingat hari itu dia sangat kaget plus bingung. Mengapa orang yang sudah dianggap kakaknya itu menembaknya. Akhirnya Hinata menjawab, TERSERAH. Toh disisi lain ingin menerimanya dan disisi lain juga tak ingin menerimanya. Ya karena 1 hal, umur. Uchiha itachi berumur 23 tahun sedangkan dirinya masih 15 tahun. Sungguh tidak pas kan? Hinata sering dengar kalau Uchiha Itachi itu palsu tentunya bersama umurnya, tapi Hinata sangat yakin kalau ia memang tua. Toh dilihat dari foto profilnya juga err walau sedikit ganteng tapi tetap saja ada keriputnya XD

KRING

Terlalu banyak melamun akhirnya Hinata kaget sendiri ada pesan masuk di Facebooknya. Dengan gugup Hinata membuka pesan itu..

**Uchiha Itachi**

**Apa kabar Hime? Gimana ujiannya? Emm, udah makan belum sayang?**

"Uhh, masih seperti dulu.. selalu saja mengkhawatirkanku.." gumam Hinata

Dengan enggan Hinata membalas pesan itu

**Hyuuga Hinata**

**Sudah kak! Emm, kakak? Gimana kalau kita pindah ke Line? Gak enak kalau pesan-pesanan di Facebook kan bisa ketahuan... Kakak udah punya Line belum?**

Hinata memandang Hpnya sebentar kemudian langsung memencet tombol **KIRIM**,

YA, Hinata memang sedikit risih err pacaran di Facebook, tentu saja takut ketahuan keluarganya terutama ayahnya, karena selama ini Hinata tidak di perbolehkan pacaran. Ya, durhaka memang... tapi baginya ini cukup untuk mengisi kekosongan hatinya akibat ditinggal oleh ibu tercinta.

KRIING.. Hp Hinata berbunyi lagi

**Uchiha Itachi**

**Tentu, apa nama ID kamu sayang?**

Entah kenapa ada yang menganjal di Hati Hinata, dan itu sangat sulit untuk diartikan. Tanpa memperdulikan keganjalan yang selama ini sering ada di hatinya,Hinata langsung membalas.

**Hyuuga Hinata**

**Hinata Hime KAK!**

Setelah itu Hinata langsung menutup aplikasi Facebooknya dan segera pindah ke Line.

Ternyata ada langsung pesan masuk. Hinatapun membacanya, di situ tertera nama

"Uchiha Hinata!" pekik Hinata kaget, ya ampun benar-baner Uchiha satu ini!

**Hinata Hime**

**Kakak, kenapa ada nama akunya?**

**Uchiha Hinata**

**Gak boleh ya..**

**Hinata Hime**

**Boleh kok! hanya saja gak enak dilihat...**

**Uchiha Hinata**

**Kenapa? Gak sayang sama aku?**

**Hinata Hime**

**Eh? Gak tau..**

**Uchiha Hinata **

**Denger ya Hinata, semejak kita ketemu di forum aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu ketibang wanita lain. Sekarang kamu gak ngangep aku sebagai pacar kamu kan?, apa karena umur, hm?**

'DEG' Hinata membeku membaca Line itu, ya pria Uchiha itu benar, selama ini bukanlah kesenangan yang iya dapat saat pacaran-diam2- tapi keganjalan yang selalu menghampiri Hinata

**Hinata Hime**

**Eh? Bukan gitu kak! Aku hanya ngerasa ini ganjal dan hubungan kita kurang pas**

**Uchiha Hinata**

**Cih, ternyata kau sama dengan perempuan lain**

**Hinata Hime**

**Apa maksud kakak? Tenang aja aku bakal bantu kakak cari perempuan lain**

**Uchiha Itachi**

**AKU KECEWA PADAMU HINATA! TERIMAKASIH SUDAH MEMBUAT AKU JATUH CINTA PADAMU**

'DEG' tanpa Hinata sadari ia menangis mendengar kata-kata kasar keluar dari mulut pria yang selama ini sering bicara halus padanya, Dan pria itu langsung ganti namanya?

**Hinata Hime**

**Kakak salah! Asal kakak tau, Aku tidak sama dengan wanita lain! Bodo amat! AKU TETAP INGIN MENDO'AKAN KAKAK.**

Hinata dengan perasaan terluka keluar dari aplikasi Line, dan langsung menghapus aplikasi itu, pokoknya ia tidak mau ada komunikasi dengan orang itu lagi!

"Hiks...Hiks" Hinata menangis dalam diam, entah kenapa hatinya sangat sakit di perlakukan begitu olehnya. Ia pun tertidur sambil terus terisak kecil. Apa sekarang ia Dan 'Dia' sudah putus?

Tanpa Hinata sadari, setelah keluar dari Line ada sebuah pesan masuk

**Uchiha Itachi**

**Asal kau tau juga Hinata! Umurku bukan 23 tapi 15! Cihh**

.

.

.

Sekarang adalah hari kelulusan, hari yang paling menegangkan bagi semua anak SMP kelas 9, dimana katanya ini menentukan masa depan murid-murid-,-

Dengan gugup Hinata membuka amplop berisi namanya

Disana tertera sekali tulisan LULUS yang sangat besar, tapi entah kenapa Hinata termenung mengingat-ngingat perkataan kakak err mantan pacarnya itu, ia pernah berjanji kalau LULUS, pria itu akan membelikan boneka teddy bear yang besar sekali, heh.. emangnya dia mau kerumahku? Tau nama aslinya juga gak tau, apalagi wajahnya-walau Hinata yakin kalau itu memang asli-

'Hinata baka! Apa yang kau pikirkan... harusnya kau jauhkan dia dan lupakan dia!' rutuk Hinata dalam hati. Kemudian ia tersenyum. Perasaannya mulai membaik

"Hinata! Kenapa diam saja! Apa kau lulus?" tanya Sakura, ia sedikit heran melihat sehabatnya tidak loncat-loncat seperti siswi lain.

"Aku lulus kok, yey" Hinatapun loncat-loncat kegirangan. Sementara Sakura yang melihatnya sweatdrop

'Mikir dulu, baru deh loncat-loncat' batin Sakura

.

.

.

Kalau Hari ini sangat cerah tapi tidak bagi kamar Hinata, kamar itu tidak secerah yang kalian bayangkan. Karena penghuninya lagi GALAU, maunya buka Facebook tapi tidak berani melihat pesan bahkan status-status Uchiha Itachi,

Buka Line tapi udah di hapus, TENOT- TENOT aduh, Hinata tambah GALAU lagi hpnya nge-drop dengan malas Hina men-charge Hp itu dan langsung berbaring di kasurnya lagi.

**Hinata POV**

Sedang apa ya dia? Biasanya jam segini kak Itachi tuh ngingetin aku kalau aku belum makan apa belum, dan itu sukses membuat aku sehat dan agak gemuk. Betapa perhatiannya dia, aku sebenarnya tidak ada niat untuk putus dengannya, tapi apa boleh buat... toh selama ini aku merasa ada yang ganjal dan sedikit ada rasa lega saat kami secara tidak langsung Putus. Ya walaupun tidak ada kata PUTUS yang biasa di alami orang.. tapi aku sudah menggap kami benar-benar sudah tidak ada ikatan lagi. Kurasa kak Itachi juga berpikiran jadi ngerasa bersalah, dia pasti bikin Line karena aku... HUFT, kenapa aku kepikiran kak Itachi terus sih! Tidak mungkin kan aku jatuh cinta pada laki-laki yang belum kutemui?

Aku tuh udah jatuh cinta pada pria pirang dengan mata samudra yang sangat indah,ia adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Pria yang selama ini kucintai bahkan kami sempat pacaran tapi dia langsung meninggalkanku pergi ketempat yang jauh, dan INGGRIS yang menjadi pilihannya, dan Naruto itu sama sekali tidak bilang padaku? Huh, sungguh kejam.. tapi hatiku ingin bertemu dengan dia lagi.

Ahh, sebenarnya aku pilih siapa sih?! Kak Itachi atau Naruto?

ARGH, CINTA ITU MEMANG RUMIT!

**Hinata POV END**

.

.

.

Bukan kamar Hinata saja yang suram tapi kamar pria berambut reven juga sama

Dia membuka Facebook. Melihat pesan. Keluar lagi. Buka Facebook. Melihat pesan. Keluar lagi, terus saja pria itu melakukan hal yang sama samapi frustasi sendiri dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri, harusnya dia senang karena kemarin ia baru saja lulus dari kehidupan SMP-nya tapi kenapa dipikirannya hanyalah gadis itu.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tau Hinata kalau selama ini ID ku tuh palsu..." gumam pria itu lirih. Kemudian ia kembali melihat pesan di Facebook dan hasilnya nihil!

"Ck..." pria itu pun membanting Hp-nya, tidak peduli toh iya bisa membeli Hp baru dan tentunya lebih bagus

"Hinata... semoga kita bisa bertemu..."

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**YAP, sudah selesai! Tinggal tunggu chapter selanjutny, Sekarang pilihan tergantung pada kalian semua!**

**Mau baca aja, apa tekan tombol Review di bawah?**

**Salam kenal,**

**Audhitaputri**


	2. Chapter 2 : Bertemu

**Cinta Itu Rumit !**

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : Bertemu

**Disclaimer : Aku nyerah nunggu! Yang pasti tuh Naruto punya masashi sensei*cemberut***

**Warning : AU, typo, ooc, multi chap! Setting umurnya Hinata dkk(termasuk Sasuke) 15 thn ,tapi mereka baru masuk SMA.**

**Pairings : kali ini aku bikin Sasuke x Hinata tapi nanti ada juga pairing lainnya.**

**Happy Reading... ^^**

OooOooO

Hari ini hari pertama penerimaan murid baru, SMA Konoha Gakuen Den. Tapi entah kenapa, pria berambut reven sangat malas beranjak dari kasurnya.

"Sasuke cepat mandi ! Nanti kesiangan..." Sahut suara di luar

Pria reven yang ternyata bernama Sasuke itu segera bangkit dari kasurnya, karena ia tidak mau mengecewakan suara diluar, lebih tepatnya suara ibu tercintanya.

Skip time...

Good, ternyata ibunya benar-benar mendo'akan Sasuke telat, buktinya gerbang sekolah sudah ditutup dan Sasuke sedang adu mulut dengan 2 penjaga sekolah, Izumo dan Kotetsu.

Karena Sasuke murid baru, akhirnya 2 penjaga itu membiarkan Sasuke masuk. Tanpa buang waktu lagi, Sasuke langsung mencari kelasnya, X-a lah yang menjadi tujuannya.

.

.

.

Hinata hanya memutar bola mata bosan. Sekarang ia sedang berkenalan dengan murid lain. Berkenalan? Yah, lebih tepatnya ada yang minta kenalan ke Hinata di sertai gombalan-gombalan -yang menurut Hinata- lebay. Neji yang selalu menjadi pelindungnya malah pergi manggil guru –tuh anak pengen jadi ketua kelas ya?- Untung saja Hinata tidak sendirian, masih ada Sakura, Ino dan Tenten yang lebih cantik darinya, namun karena sifat baik hati-nyalah, Hinata di sukai banyak orang.

**HINATA POV**

Uh, Bukannya aku benci ya pada mereka, tapi lama-lama aku tidak betah dengan suasana ini, sesak sekali... andai saja NIISAN disini

"Hinata-chan, sudah punya pacar belum?"

Hey, apa sih yang di katakan pria tato segitiga itu! kalau gak salah sih namanya Inuzuka Kiba. Aduh, kenapa jantungku berdebar gini ? bukannya aku menyukai Inuzuka-san ya! Tapi bicara tentang pacar tentu saja mengingatkanku pada kak Itachi.

Uhh, mungkin mukaku sedikit memerah, dan membuat laki-laki di sekitarku langsung heboh.

" Gyaa, Hinata-chan blushing"

"Siapa dulu dong Inzuka kiba! Nee Hinata-chan nanti pulang sekolah bermain-main yuk di rumahku" Kata Inuzuka-san bangga

Sial, Apa-apaan tuh!

BUGHH, woow, Terimakasih Sakura-chan! Sudah memukul laki-laki mesum itu. Tapi tetap saja masih banyak yang tersisa Saku-chan...

Uh, Kami-sama aku berharap guru kami cepat datang.

CKLEEK

Wah do'aku bener-bener terkabul. Sontak saja membuat para siswa yang mengerubungi kami- Hinata, Sakura, Tenten dan Ino- langsung pergi ketempatnya masing-masing.

Ya, sekarang telah masuk guru. Eh tunggu dulu! Guru itu bermasker? Memangnya di kelas X-a yang ber-AC ini ada debu ya?

"Gomenne Minna... Tadi sensei tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan, makanya telat" Oke, alasan guru bermasker itu sangat aneh, Hingga membuat sebagian murid -termasuk aku- yang rata-rata orang pinter, langsung Sweatdrop.

"Oke, perkenalkan namaku Kakashi Hateke. Pertama-tam*BRAKK*" kata-kata Kakashi-sensei tadi terputus. Eh, siapa yang menggebrakan pintu kelas baru kami? wah, Awas saja ya?

"hmm... Bagaimana rasanya pertamakali terlambat emm. Uchiha-san?" Tanya Kakashi-sensei sambil memicingkan matanya melihat tag name, di baju seorang laki-laki pantat ayam? hihihi... lucu sekali wajahnya.

"buruk" jawab laki-laki itu. Hey, ternyata tampangnya Dingin sekali! Ingin rasanya kuhangatkan wajah dia. Akupun tersenyum manis padanya.

Ck, dia ngacangin aku! Eh, tunggu! Apa yang kulakukan sih ?!

"Baiklah karena hari ini hari pertama kau masuk, jadi aku biarkan kau duduk di sebelah,emm..."

Kakashi-sensei memandangku lama, yah.. aku pasrah saja. Karena bangku sebelahku masih kosong. Kenapa? Karena aku menolak permintaan semuanya, maunya sih duduk dengan sahabatku. Tapi sayangnya Sakura sudah duduk dengan pacarnya, Gaara. Huh, enak sekali mereka sekelas. Mau Duduk dengan kakakku- Neji- hah, dia sudah bersama Sai, Sementara Tenten dan Ino sudah berdua.

Terpaksa deh, duduk dengan Uchiha pantat ayam itu.

Eh? U-Uchiha kataku?

Bagus! Terlalu banyak kepikiran kak Itachi yang bermarga Uchiha, membuat kepalaku dipenuhi oleh Marga itu.

"Ahh, di sebelah Hyuuga-san!" Kata Kakashi-sensei akhirnya. Akupun mengangkat tanganku malas.

**HINATA POV END**

'DEG' Tiba-tiba jantung pria pantat ayam itu berdetak kencang, mendengar nama

'Hyuuga' sungguh menyenangkan sekali, bagi pria itu yang tak lain adalah Sasuke dan lagi mereka sebangku?

'heh, akhirnya kita bertemu..'batin Sasuke, Sasukepun langsung pergi ke bangkunya, jangan lupa... sebelah Hinata coy! *bugh*

"Halo **sayang**, senang bertemu denganmu, namaku Uchiha Sasuke, kau?" kata Sasuke enteng, setelah tiba di bangkunya

Seketika Hinata mematung, kata **sayang **tadi seakan sebuah 'mantra' yang membuat Hinata jadi patung, yang ada semburat merahnya-?-

'ck, kenapa aku jadi patung gini? Dan lagi namanya benar-benar uchiha!' T_T tangis Hinata dalam Hati.

"Hyuuga-san?" tanya Sasuke gak sabaran, walaupun sebenarnya Sasuke sendiri sudah tau nama asli Hinata.

"Uchiha Hinata"

Ups, ternyata benar-benar marga Uchiha sedang memenuhi pikiran Hinata.

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang mendengarnya nambah menyeringai.

"eh, m-maksudku Hyuuga Hinata, s-salam kenal Uchiha-san.." lanjut Hinata meralat perkataannya tadi, yang entah keceplosan atau tidak.

"Hn" seperti biasa, Sasuke ingin tetap tampil cool, tapi dibalik sifat yang cool-nya itu Author yakin Sasuke tertawa terpingkal-pingkal XD

"Hyuuga Hinata..." panggil Kakashi-sensei pada Hinata

"engg, i-iya sensei" jawab Hinata gugup. Sementara Kakashi-sensei yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas, membuat Hinata bingung sendiri.

"emm, Uchiha-san ?! tadi sebe-" perkataan Hinata terputus oleh panggilan Kakashi-sensei*lagi*

"Uchiha Sasuke.."

"Hadir" jawab Sasuke datar

Sementara Hinata yang sudah mengerti, mulutnya mulai membentuk huruf 'o'

"kenapa Hinata?" tanya Sasuke, merasa tadi Hinata ingin bertanya padanya.

"tidak, tidak jadi"

Sasuke seolah tau, membalas

"salah sendiri tidak memperhatikan Kakashi-sensei"

"ap-" perkataan Hinata terpotong

"Kalian berdua ini, Bisa diam tidak! Sasuke.. Hinata.. Nah selanjutnya kita bikin Organigram kelas, siapa yang jadi ketua kelas...bla..bla" perkataan Kakashi-sensei tadi membuat Hinata bungkam, dengan malas Hinata menidurkan dirinya sendiri di meja dan kedua tangannya-lah yang menjadi alasnya.

Sungguh sial hari pertama sekolah, sudah di marahin guru. Bagaimanapun juga, Hinata tidak mau nilai tata krama atau semacamnya, yang semulanya A jadi B.

"oke kita voting langsung saja ya, siapa yang memilih Sabaku Gaara jadi ketua kelas, acungkan tangan... bla...bla"

Dan akhirnya inilah hasil voting langsung tadi.

**Ketua kelas: Hyuuga Neji **-permintaan Neji Author kabulin-

**W. Ketua kelas: Sabaku Gaara**

**Bendahara: Sakura Haruno, Uchiha Sasuke**

**Sekertaris: Hyuuga Hinata, Sai**

**Sie. Kebersihan: Tenten, Yamanaka Ino**

**Dan seterusnya...(perannya gak penting kok, makanya gak disebutin.#plak)**

Oke, berdasarkan hasil voting di atas, sebagian dari nama yang tercantum, sama sekali tidak terima.

Hyuuga Neji, sih biasa-biasa aja... tapi ia harus menguatkan hati dulu.

Sabaku Gaara sih terima aja, tapi posisinya si Uchiha-pantat ayam tuh, yang membuatnya gerah pengan tuker.

Haruno Sakura... yah terima-terima aja, udah takdir toh

Uchiha Sasuke...hn(no coment) #gdubrak

Hyuuga Hinata, bisa pasrah aja, tugas yang capeknya nauzubillah bakal menantinya nanti

Sai, senyum palsu... toh tugasnya hanya sebagai wakil

Tenten dan Ino, pengen tuker... soalnya gak bisa nyapu, nah lho..

Yah, walaupun sudah protes semaksimal mungkin -bahkan Tenten dan Ino sempat demo(?)- tapi tetap saja, keputusan diatas tidak bisa dirubah.

Yang bersangkutanpun menghela nafas pasrah

Skip Time...

OoooOoooO

Waktu Istirahat

Niatnya sih ngajak Hinata ke kantin, tapi pandangan Sasuke malah teralih ke sebuah kertas yang saat ini dicoret-coret oleh Hinata

Sejenak Sasuke sedikit melirik tulisan Hinata (banyangin aja orang nyontek-,-)

Di sana tertulis

**Orang yang bagiku paling berharga adalah :**

**Ayah dan ibu**

**Neji-nii, kakak yang over dan Hanabi yang lucu**

**Uchiha Itachi, kakaku yang paling berharga setelah Neji-nii**

**Uzu-**

Tiba-tiba Hinata menghentikan tulisannya, bingung ingin melanjutkan atau tidak.

"hmm, Uchiha Itachi... sepertinya aku kenal" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba setelah melihat tulisan Hinata, kini Sasuke telah menghadap kearah Hinata

"Eh, Sasuke!" pekik Hinata kaget. Sontak, Hinatapun menyembunyikan kertas itu di balik buku. Hinata bersumpah dalam hati untuk tidak menulis sembarangan lagi.

"hn" balas Sasuke

"emm, benaran Sasuke mengenal kak Itachi?"

Sasuke mengangguk

"Dia tinggal dima-" perkataan Hinata terputus

"HINATA-CHAN, SASUKE! MAU KEKANTIN GAK?" Yah bisa di tebak itu suara Ino, Ino datang dengan gerombolannya? Tentu saja, ada Sakura, Tenten, Gaara, Sai, dan err Neji?

"Uchiha, kenapa kau pandang Hinata seperti itu ?" tanya Neji skarstik, mode Overnya dah keliatan tuh!

"hn" tanpa memperdulikan semua teman barunya,Sasuke langsung saja jalan ke kantin dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

Pesan Author: bisa di pastikan Hinata ,harimu disekolah akan semakin berwarna, ya... ada sedih, seneng, kecewa, bahagia, RUMIT dan sebagainya.. kan berwarna!

**To be continue**

**OMAKE**

Flashback kira-kira pas pemilihan Organigram

Jumlah siswa di kelas X-a 20 orang

"oke gaara, yang memilihmu 12 orang... berarti sisanya 18 buat Neji"

"bodoh, lagipula siapa yang mau jadi ketua kelas hah?!" amuk Gaara

"sekarang kandidat untuk bendahara, emm Sakura dan Sasuke" Ujar Kakashi-sensei cari masalah

"APA!?"

"HEI GURU BERMASKER! KAU CARI MATI HAH?!"

Oke, ini di luar batas... bahkan ekor sukaku Gaara sudah muncul 1 -?-

"HN! " Bisa bayangin gak Sasuke teriak 'hn' kerassss banget

"cukup! Untuk Sakura silahkan acungkan tangan.."

1,4,8,9,14,18,20(?)

Ralat maksud Author 18, Gaara malah angkat 2 tangan dan 1 ekornya-,-

"ya walaupun Sakura menang, tapi tetap saja bendahara membutuhkan wakil, dan wakilnya adalah Sasuke"

"Ehh" Gaara langsung memberi Sasuke deathglare, Sasuke yang emangnya tidak bersalah langsung berlindung di balik Hinata.

"Hinata aku di serang monster!" takut(?) Sasuke ?

"percuma Sasuke, yang bisa melawan sukaku hanya kyuubi" kata Hinata kalem, nah lho?!

Lupakan saja pasangan Sasuhina plus Gaara -yang di kacangin- di atas kita balik lagi ke PILKB(?)

"selanjutnya kandidat untuk Sekertaris, Sai dan emm –ahh Hinata"

"untuk Hinata..."

"SENSEI !" Hinata hendak protes tapi suara pistol(?) mengusiknya

*DOORRR*-suara yang keluar dari mulut Kakashi-sensei bukan pistol- KYAAAAA-suara para siswi-

"SEMUANYA ANGKAT TANGAN!" perintah Kakshi –sensei sambil menodorkan pistol ke semua murid. Refleks semua murid mengangkat tangan.

"oke, dengan ini Sekertaris utama kita adalah Hyuuga Hinata dan Sai yang menjadi wakil " kata kakashi sambil melempar pistol mainan(?) yang dicuri dari tobi

#GDUBRAKKK

Sepertinya Sensei kita satu ini sengaja

"oke, selanjutnya Sie. kebersihan kandidatnya tentu saja Ino dan Tenten" lagi-lagi Kakashi-sensei berkata enteng

"sensei kita kan tidak bisa nyapu" balas Ino dan Tenten

"no penolakan" all: sweatdrop

... #$%^&*)_+(*

KURANG AJAR KAU SENSEI!

KRING KRING(bel Istirahat)

"oke, aku mau nolong nenek-nenek dulu... bye anak-anak"

Kakashi-senseipun pergi dalam sekejap, meninggalkan murid barunya yang sekarang sudah siap-siap buat demo...

**OMAKE END**

**HAHAHA, selesai juga! Gomen kalau rada garing ya!?**

**Balasan Review**

**Kensuchan: sipp, HIDUP SASUHINA! *goyang ala Sasuke*-?- makasih udah Review**

**Sana Uchiga: hahaha... bisa di bilang gitu, penjelasan lengkapnya nanti aja ya, thanks udah Review^^**

**Audhita mohon pamit, jangan lupa Review!**

**Salam jumpa(?)**


	3. Chapter 3 : My Lovely Uchiha Pantat Ayam

**Cinta Itu Rumit !**

Wahhh, makasih ya buat yang ngereview^^ padahalkan cerita Dhita pasaran banget...

Oke baca aja lagi ya!

.

.

.

Chapter 3 : My Lovely Uchiha pantat ayam^^'

**Disclaimer : Aku nyerah nunggu! Yang pasti tuh Naruto punya masashi sensei*cemberut***

**Warning : AU, typo, ooc, multi chap! Setting umurnya Hinata dkk(termasuk Sasuke) 15 thn ,tapi mereka baru masuk SMA.**

**Pairings : kali ini aku bikin Sasuke x Hinata tapi nanti ada juga pairing lainnya.**

**Happy Reading... ^^**

OooOooO

Arghh, kubunuh kau Uchiha pantat ayam!

Wow, ada apa gerangan? Mengapa Hyuuga Hinata yang terkenal baik -sangat baik malah!- malah mencaci maki orang bahkan ada niat membunuhnya, walau hanya niat, tapi bisa ajakan? –no tragedy-

Mari kita liat Flashback kira-kira 3 jam yang lalu..

**Flashback On**

Hinata sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya bersama Neji yang sedang mengeluarkan mobil di Garasi.

Merasa sudah benar menalikan tali sepatunya, Hinata lebih memilih menunggu Niisan-nya di gerbang. Yah, sepertinya kesialan sudah menimpa Hinata pagi ini. Baru saja membuka gerbang, di hadapannya langsung ada mobil –entah merek apa itu- berwarna biru, dan di dalamnya terlihat jelas pria Uchiha pantat ayam yang beberapa hari ini mengganggu Hinata, mengganggu pikirannya juga.

"Jadi, kenapa kau bisa di depan rumahku Uchiha Sasuke ?"

"Tentu saja menjemputmu **sayang**"

"C-cukup, berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu! Aku tidak mau pergi bersamamu! "

Seolah sudah memprediksi adanya penolakan, Sasuke langsung keluar dari mobil dan menggandeng tangan Hinata untuk menuntunnya masuk ke dalam mobil miliknya.

"S-sasuke apa yang-"

"..." Tiba-tiba Sasuke mebisikan sesuatu di telinga Hinata, jarak mereka sangat dekat, bahkan pipi mereka bersentuhan, Hinata yang menerima sentuhan itu langsung bersemu merah tanpa bisa di kontrol.

"a-apa ?! h-hukuman?" lirih Hinata kaget setelah Sasuke berbisik padanya.

"hn" si Uchiha tambah menyeringai melihat pipi mereka bersetuhan, ayolah... tinggal beberapa centi lagi menuju bibir indah itu.

**TIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN TIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNN**

Suara klakson mobil yang keras-ralat- sangat keras malah! Mengagetkan pasangan itu, sontak Hinata langsung mendorong Sasuke hingga pria itu menubruk mobilnya sendiri. Hinata yang sepenuhnya sudah sadar, langsung melotot pada Sasuke.

"EKHHMM, Jadi Uchiha Sasuke... jangan harap kau bisa mendapatkan ciuman Hinata-sama," Ucap Neji semanis mungkin, (itusih modus)

"..."

"ayo, Hinata-sama , kita berangkat!" Nejipun membukakan pintu untuk Hinata. Hinata langsung mengangguk cepat dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil kakaknya itu. Hinata sempat menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sasuke, memberitahu bahwa Sekarang ialah yang menang. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak membuat Sasuke geram, malah membuat Sasuke semakin suka pada Hinata.

**BRUMM,**

Dengan kecepatan luar biasa Neji langsung melesat, meninggalkan asap kendaraannya –sengaja- di depan Sasuke, yang mungkin sekarang mukanya sudah berdebu.

Poor Sasuke

"SHIIT" Tunggu! Sasuke meralat kata-katanya dalam hati, bagaimanapun juga ia harus terbiasa dengan Neji, yah orang itu akan jadi kakak iparnya, kepedean memang... tapi siapa tau aja kan?

Sasuke langsung meyeringai

.

.

.

Hinata menangis dalam hati, sudah beberapa kali Hinata memalingkan muka. oh ayolah.. siapa yang bisa menghindar dari tatapan Uchiha pantat Ayam satu ini? Hinata pengecualian, karena dalam catatan Uchiha Sasuke sendiri-weleh- Hinata adalah perempuan pertama, yang bisa memalingkan wajahnya dengan jarak 5 cm, Hinata bisa bertahan?! Uhh, dengan susah payah Hinata memundurkan jaraknya. Dan mulailah aksinya

Rencana A!

"Sa-sasuke, kumo-mohon ja-jangan hu-hukum aku" Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca

"hn, kau sudah membuatku hari ini ketiban sial Hinata... setidaknya kau harus merasakannya juga" balas Sasuke kalem

"k-kau jahat"

"hn..." tiba-tiba wajah Sasuke jadi murung

Hahaha... kena kau!

"i-iya kau sangat jahat, padahal aku tidak salah, a-aku membencimu ! "

Wajah Sasuke semakin tertekuk, entah kenapa membuat Hinata merasa lucu melihatnya.

" Jadi kau membenciku?"

" Tentu saja! "

Yah perkataan Hinata hanya akting.

"..."

"..." hening

"ck, aku tidak salah, apalagi jahat! kau yang membuatku digalaki oleh niisanmu itu!"

"..." Hinata hanya diam

"Jadi janganlah kau membenci ku" pinta Sasuke mimik mukanya mulai melembut dan iapun mulai menggengam tangan Hinata.

Hinata yang tidak tahan, langsung tertawa lepas... sementara Sasuke yang melihatnya takjub sekaligus menghela nafas.

'sudah kuduga..' batin Sasuke sedikit kesal, saat menyadari bahwa Hinata telah menipunya.

"hahaha, tentu saja Sasuke ! aku tidak membencimu, malah kebalikannya, hahaha" kata Hinata di sela tawanya. Sasuke mnyeringai.

"oh, jadi kau menyukaiku"

**DORRR!**

Hinata langsung berhenti tertawa dan mematung seketika.

'baka! apa yang barusan kukatakan!' rutuk Hinata dalam hati

Oke, rencana B!

"T-Ti-tidak, sudahlah untuk apa kau masih mengurungku di kelas?,soal hukuman.. aku t-tidak mau! aku lapar, aku ingin makan" yak, rencana Hinata sekarang adalah KABUR!

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, lucu sekali kelinci panik didepannya begini.

"oke, jangan pikirkan lagi... aku tidak jadi menghukummu, tapi aku hanya meminta sebuah permintaan" kata Sasuke akhirnya

Hinata meneguk ludahnya

"a-apa"

"Aku ingin kau segera bertemu Uchiha Itachi"

**Flashback OFF**

"mamih, tolong hina..." gumam Hinata, dari tadi pagi sampai sekarang hatinya tidak tenang. Ini semua gara-gara pantat ayam itu!

Tanpa Hinata sadari sang tersangka sudah ada disebelahnya,sebelah bangkunya, sangat dekat dengannya! Oke berlebihan... mereka kan memang sebangku.

"Hinata, bagaimana ?" tiba-tiba Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu yang tidak nyambung namun dapat dimengerti.

"Sasuke-kun, sejak kapan kau-"

"barusan"

Hening

"A-aku tidak mau bertemu Uchiha Itachi" perkataan Hinata yang tiba-tiba sontak membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut.

"B-bagaimana kau membiarkan aku menemui se-seorang yang telah membuat H-hatiku sakit"lanjut Hinata sambil mencengkram roknya kuat mencoba menahan tangisannya. Sasuke yang merasa bersalah mencoba menenangkan Hinata, tapi melihat Hinata kembali rileks. Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya.

"Yah, kalau jadi gini jadinya, aku lebih memilih mendapat hukuman darimu dari pada bertemu kak Itachi" Kata Hinata lagi seraya menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke meringis pelan. Gila, wajahnya imut banget !

Sasuke tersenyum pada Hinata, senyum tulus yang bahkan seumur-umur baru ia tunjukan pada ibundanya, itupun hanya sekali. Skor mertua dan Hinata 1:1

"Jadi kau mau dapat hukuman?" Sasuke mulai mendekat ke arah Hinata.

SIAGA

"I-iya" muka Hinata mulai panik

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan kepenjuru kelas.

Bagus , tidak ada kakak ipar cantik dkk !

DUAR, matilah Hinata*bo'ong*

**CHU~**

Sasuke langsung mencium bibir Hinata lembut. Yah , sangat disayangkan ciuman itu hanya bertahan 5 detik #plak

Tunggu ! itu ciuman sempurna, yang selama ini diharapkan Hinata, penuh cinta?

BLANK ,Hinata blushing

Tapi masalahnya...

**'MY FIRST KISS-KUUU OH NOO T_T'** Tangis Hinata dalam hati

"Sasuke-kun" gumam Hinata

"hm"

" Itu first kiss ku AYAM" Kata Hinata pelan tapi penuh penekanan, seraya mencubit paha sang ayam

"a-aw, tapi suka kan?" kau cari masalah Sasuke..

"Baka !" kali ini ginjal Sasuke yang jadi sasaran cubitan Hinata

"Aww, Sakit Hinata!" Hinata tidak menjawab, ia hanya menjulurkan lidah ke arah Sasuke. Kemudian mengambil tasnya dan segera pergi dari bangkunya, tapi tangan Sasuke dengan mudah menahannya

"mau kemana?"

"pindah ke tempat niisan"

Oh noo, jangan sampai !

"Tidak boleh, atau kau akan kehilangan second(?) kissmu" ancam Sasuke, tapi itu cari masalah namanya

"Sasuke-kun !"

Apalagi sekarang ada...

"UCHIHA SASUKE" Tuh kan!

"Niisan ! hajar dia !" POOR SASUKE-_-

To be continue

**Omake**

GLEK

"Neji, kau salah paham !"

"Tapi kau maua merebut ciuman Hinata-sama kan?!"

Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Gaara, Sai, penghuni kelas x-a sampai senior-senior sudah menikmati ini, Bahkan Hinata sudah menyiapkan popcorn! -_-

"Apa benar kau merebut first kissnya, ha?!"

"iya, tapi sayangnya aku tidak dapat yang kedua karena ada kau"

BUGH aww, cakit!

"Bagaimana rasanya ha!"

"bibirnya lembut, dan manis.." baka! Maksud Neji tuh bagaimana rasanya dipukul bukan rasa bibir Hinata!-_-

HAKKE KUSHO hiii ceyem! –AMBULANCE-

"Katakan! Apa kau menyukai Hinata-sama?"

"tentu saja"

JYUUKEN ckckckck

"Huaaaa... tolong!"

Pyang, prang, gdebruk, meong , ittai!

"kyaa, Sasu-kun! Kamu kenapa? Sini ama Karin-chan bawa ke Uks yaks?"

Pahlawah genit Karin tiba-tiba dateng! Prok prok prok

"WAHH,apa-apaan tuh si genit karin, girls kita bankai-bantai maksudnya- dia!"

Ino tiba-tiba mengamuk. Dengan terburu-buru, Ino, Sakura, Tenten, dan Hinata menyusul Karin. Saking terburu-burunya, Hinata menjatuhkan popcornnya di kepala Gaara.

"NATA-CHANN"

"Karin, berhenti di situ! Atau.."

"atau apa?"

"kita akan menghancurkan ini!" ancam Sakura sambil mengeluarkan...

TAS MAKE UP ? Mereka(ino,saku,Hina,ten) mengobrak-abrik tas itu

"Whoa, kutek Limited edition!"

"waa, bedak yang di pake Michael Jackson!"-_-

"bla...bla...bla"

"Oh no, Make up ku!"

JEK, JEK, PRAK, PRAK,WHUSH 3,2,1

DUARR

"Sasuke-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Hinata khawatir

"hn... Hinata, aku ingin.."

"ingin diobati?"

"ingin.."

"ingin di perban?"

"ingin..."

"ingin jadi pacar aku ?"

"..."

"..."maaf Author salah kalimat.

"ingin..."

"ingin apa Sasuke-kun?"

"Ingin menciummu lagi"

"..."

"..."

"Eh, AYAM!" Ini bukan teriakan tapi latah Hinata

JYUUKEN ! ! *Tuing...

**Omake end**

.

.

Hah, Arigato nee yang udah baca . akhirnya selesai sebelum Uts... minta do'anya ya biar nilaiku nanti bagus!*abaikan*

Mending balas Review aja ya

**Kensuchan: haha...ayo pikir keras! #plak**

**EfX69: oke, ini udah lanjut! Salam kenal juga^^**

**Kertas Biru: wah, gak nyanka ada yang suka omakenya, arigato ya^^**

**Enggak lah tetep Sasuhina!**

**Guest: Arigato^^ udah di semangatin!**

**: ini udah lanjut, semoga suka ya^^**

**ARIGATO NEE YANG UDAH REVIEW**

Jika ada kekurangan , jangan sungkan tinggal jejak ya^^

Mind To Review?

Salam hangat

Audhitaputri


	4. Chapter 4 : KAK ITACHI !

**Cinta Itu Rumit !**

Chapter 4 : KAK ITACHI !

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Aku nyerah nunggu! Yang pasti tuh Naruto punya masashi sensei*cemberut***

**Warning : AU, typo, OOC !, 'sedikit' Humor, multi chap! Setting umurnya Hinata dkk(termasuk Sasuke) 15 thn ,tapi mereka baru masuk SMA.**

**Pairings : kali ini aku bikin Sasuke x Hinata tapi nanti ada juga pairing lainnya.**

**Happy Reading... ^^**

.

.

.

'Huh' Hinata masih kesel setengah mati sama Sasuke *perlu diperingatkan kejadian di omake itu beneran lho!-_-* Siapa yang tau, kalau latah yang tanpa sengaja itu keluar dari mulutnya , Dan lagi kenapa harus kata 'AYAM', sangat ketidak 'Hyuugaan' kan.

Dengan meluapkan kekesalannya , Hinata langsung melahap semua kue di hadapannya . Gaara yang duduk di depannya, langsung mencibir tidak jelas.

Yah, setelah puas menghajar Sasuke, Hinata langsung kekantin dan disanalah ia bertemu Gaara. Bagaimana nasib Sasuke? Tenang saja, sudah di tangani Sakura yang sangat ahli di bidang kesehatan, secara Hinata kan bolos terus pas PMR, jadinya gini kan!?

**~UKS~**

"Ittai, SAKURA !"

"Hahh..."

"Kau berniat mengobatiku atau menyiksaku, hah?!"

"Gomenne, tapi ini Cuma betadine, Sasuke-kun"

"Cuma katamu! Cairan coklat itu membuat lukaku perih tau!"

#Sakura sweatdrop

**~Kembali lagi ke kantin~**

"Mau tambah lagi,hm?" kata Gaara berusaha menyindir Hinata

"Hu'um... tapi, Gaara-kun yang bayar ya!"

What!

"hey, Nata-chan... ap-"

"Paman, aku pesan 1 lagi!"

"Nata-chan, berat badanmu bisa bertambah.." Gaara berusaha menceramahi.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu Gaara-kun, aku bisa Diet."

"Memangnya, menurunkan berat badan semudah itu?"

"Tenang aku pakai cara diet yang unik, Saat pagi makan seperti Ratu, siang makan seperti orang biasa, dan malam makan seperti seorang pengemis."

"hah ?" Oke, Gaara melupakan satu hal, Hinata yang sedang badmood itu nafsu makannya pasti bertambah dan 'sedikit' cerewet.

.

.

.

"Selesai juga, Sakit ya?" Tanya Sakura yang lebih mirip Godaan. Sasuke yang merasa malu langsung memalingkan mukanya dan segera memasang wajah dinginnya.

"haha... Ha'i Ha'i , Aku ingin bertemu Gaara-kun dulu. Sampai jumpa!" Sakura segera melangkah kakinya menuju kantin meninggalkan UKS

"..."

Ting Ting, Rupanya Hp Sakura tertinggal diranjang UKS tempat Sasuke di obati. Tidak ada kerjaan, Sasuke membuka hp Android S4 yang ada gantungan bunga Sakuranya itu.

**2 E-mail**

**Naruto No Baka : Tentu, aku menyukaimu... kau sangat lucu !**

**Naruto No Baka : Bagaimana keadaan Hinata-chan? Aku sangat merindukannya, katakan padanya aku mencintainya... hehehe**

Grrt... Sasuke tanpa sengaja mencengkram Hp itu hingga membuat gantungannya berbunyi. Berfikir Sasuke!

Aha ! Delete Naruto No Baka Messege 2 !

.

.

.

"Kau berhutang padaku Nata!"

"Haha... tenang saja Gaara-kun!"

Melahap makanan ternyata tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Hinata, kini mereka berdua sudah mau kembali kekelasnya. Gaarapun sepertinya ingin bertemu Sakura.

Saat Hinata mau membuka pintu gedung sekolah(ceritanya, kelas tuh ada di dalam gedung, terus gedungnya ada pintunya tapi pintunya agak besar)Ada seorang pria tinggi berambut hitam, panjang? tapi diikat di bagian bawahnya. pria itu sepertinya mau masuk ke dalam

"Eh?!" pekik mereka berbarengan.

"Ah, Ladies First"setelah sedikit sadar, Pria tinggi itu membukakan pintu untuk Hinata

"I-iya" Hinata yang di perlakukan begitu bersemu merah.

"Kelas 10 ya?" tanya pria itu pada menutup pintu gedung itu, meninggalkan Gaara yang masih diluar, tampak siku-siku sudah muncul di dahinya.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"hahaha... tidak apa-apa kok. Panggil saja aku Senpai ya! Aku kelas 12. Sampai jumpa lagi " Pria tinggi, dan lumayan tampan itupun pergi, sepertinya ia sedang terburu-buru.

"ck, siapa pria itu. Nata-chan?" tanya Gaara setelah masuk ke dalam gedung itu.

"Entahlah, sepertinya ia Senpai kita" Jawab Hinata seadanya, sambil meneruskan perjalanannya kekelas.

"Senpai katamu? Kukira seorang guru, wajah keriputan begitu"

Tunggu!, Hinata sontak menghentikan langkahnya.

Ke-keriput, Rambut Hitam panjang ikat bawah! Wajah err sedikit tampan ?, dan Tinggi.

**KAK UCHIHA ITACHI**. Yang benar saja!, bukankah umurnya 23 thn? Apa Hinata salah lihat ia masih SMA.

Kurasa tidak.

.

.

'Tidak !itu bukan kak Itachi! Bukan kak itachi, bukan, bukan...' batin Hinata masih bergelut dengan pikirannya mengacuhkan Gaara, yang sepertinya merasa kesal . Iapun memutuskan untuk menghubungi Sakura.

**~UKS~**

DRRRT...DRRRT

**Gaara-kun Calling**

Ck! Sasuke , sekarang apa yang harus kau lakukan ?

'angkat, tidak, angkat , tidak...

Angkat?'

BRAKK,

"Sasuke-kun, apa Hpku tertinggal ?"

GOTHA, kenapa Sasuke tidak kepikiran untuk memberikan hp itu pada Sakura ?

Bodoh.

.

.

.

**KRINGG KRINGG**, Bel tanda pulangpun berbunyi. Ibiki sensei(yg mengajar kelas Hinata) pun pergi

"Hinata-sama, kau baik-baik saja?!" tanya Neji menghampiri bangku Hinata tapi matanya masih menatap sinis Sasuke

"..."Tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata

"Hinata-sama ?" Neji mulai khawatir

sedangkan Sasuke menatap heran duo Hyuuga di depannya

"..." Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata

"Sasuke!" bukan nama Hinata lagi yang keluar dari mulut Neji

"Hn"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA!"

"KYAA, ITU BUKAN DIAA" latah Hinata tiba-tiba, seketika 2 orang pria yang dekat dengannya langsung tersentak kaget, sekaligus sweatdrop

"A-apa yang Hinata-sama katakan ?" Neji mencoba ke mode normal.

"Ti-tidak, Niisan duluan saja... aku mau bertemu seseorang dulu"

"Tapi-"Hinata mulai memasang pupy eye

"hah, baiklah... Temani dia!" entah kenapa Neji mempercayai Hinatat pada Sasuke ? tunggu dulu, bukannya mereka habis bertengkar? Aneh..

"..."

"..."

Perlu kalian ketahui, kedua tokoh kita sedang bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri-sendiri, dan keduanya sama sekali tidak memperhatikan pelajaran yang disampaikan oleh guru galak itu! Beruntung sekali kalau mereka pintar.

'Itu bukan kak Itachi!' entah sudah berapa ratus kali Kak Itachi muncul di pikiran Hinata. Ayolah Hinata yakin itu hanya fatamorgana, salahkan Sasuke yang membuatnya Badmood, tapi aneh juga... kenapa harus kak Itachi! Ck, mendengar namanya membuatnya trauma!

Tunggu, perasaan parah banget deh Hinata-_- #duakk

Sedangkan semejak bertemu Hinata, Sasuke langsung bingung sendiri... gimana gak heran selama 3 jam(jam pelajaran Ibiki-sensei) kerjaan Hinata hanya melamun? Cemberut? Yah, walaupun di mata Sasuke itu lucu sekali! Tapi yang paling Sasuke tidak suka adalah Wajah Sedihnya! Entah kenapa, tubuhnya juga sejak tadi tidak berhenti gemetaran. Wow, Sasuke... kau memperhatikan secara detail sekali. Tidak apa-apalah, tidak mendapat ilmu dari Ibiki-sensei... tapi yang perlu di permasalahkan, ia sangat penasaran dengan Hinata.

Apa yang telah terjadi?

'DEG' jangan-jangan soal ciuman menyenangkan itu!

"A-apa sesuatu telah terjadi Hinata?" tanya Sasuke sedikit gugup.

"Ah, Itu bukan kak Itachi !"uh, kenapa Hinata seperti orang latah begini ?

"hah.." Sasuke masih belum conect

"SIAL ! pasti ini gara-gara kamu Sasuke-kun! Aku jadi latah begini"

"hah.."masih dengan 3 huruf yang diatas

"Oke aku kalah, tadi aku bertemu Kak Itachi. Puas?!" Hinata menggembungkan pipinya, tanda ia sangat kesal.

"hah.."bukan belum Conect, tapi Sasuke sangat tidak percaya!

"Gak percaya?"

"Memang dia mirip Itachi-nii ?" tidak sadar Sasuke menceploskan sesuatu.

"Aku sebutkan ciri-cirinya ya, dia itu tinggi"

Biasa, kakaknya itu memang tinggi, bahkan Sasuke yang tingginya sudah di atas rata-rata dapat tersaingi olehnya, kemungkinan kecil sekali itu Itachi, masih banyak pria tinggi di dunia ini, cuma 15%

"Dia err lumayan tampanlah!"

Ck, itu bisa jadi Hinata, karena ketampanan Sasuke dan Itachi tuh Cuma beda sebelas-duabelas lah, sip 30 %

"Kalau aku tampan tidak?!"

"Tampan..."

Sasuke menyeringai

"E-eh, maksudku... kau jelek!" bantah Hinata cepat.

"Ck, ketahuan sekali berbohongnya-awww-" Sasuke tadi memasang senyum kemenangan langsung kesakitan.

"kau menang... silahkan lanjutkan.."kata Sasuke sambil cemberut

"HAHA... ups sorry, rambut dia itu berwarna hitam panjang tapi ujungnya diikat"

Hah, seumur-umur Sasuke belum pernah melihat orang lain bermodel rambur seperti kakaknya, err 50% ?

"Dia lumayan baik, tidak dingin sepertimu! Aku yakin Kak Itachi kakakmu kan? Barusan kau memanggilnya **NII**" Hinata mulai menatap Sasuke sinis.

GLEKK, ketahuan deh ! Banyak yang bilang kalau Sasuke dan Itachi tuh sifatnya berbeda, kaya kuncing dan anjing? Ahh, entahlah Author gk tau mereka diibaratkan apa-_-#plakk

Oke ini sudah 70% jangan sampai 100% ! atau Sasuke, pasti akan mencium Hinata lagi(?)

"Ahh, ternyata Kak Itachi nambah keriputan ya!"

What?! Haha.. ingin rasanya Sasuke menertawakan kakaknya itu, tapi, hey! Lihat situasi dong! Ini buruk... 90 %!

"Yang membingungkan kenapa ia kelas 12 ? kalau itu benar-benar kak Itachi, berarti umurnya bukan 23, tapi 18 atau 19 dong!"

OH GREAT, Sasuke pasti akan mencium Hinata lagi nanti, Uchiha Itachi? Sataunya kakaknya itu sedang melanjutkan sekolah 'SMAnya' nya di luar negeri.

"Jadi berapa umur kak Itachi, Sasuke-kun?!"

Kau tidak boleh tau Hinata !

"hey, kenapa sekarang kau yang melamun Sasuke-kun?!"

"..."

"..."

"Apa ada yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke disini?"

OH NOOO, D-Dia itu

"kak Itachi..." Gumam Hinata

'100% ! matilah aku...' Batin Sasuke

**To be Continue**

**SELESAI ! HAHA, maap gak ada Omake ya, dhita gak ada inspirasi. Chap depan Dhita janji bakal ada deh!**

**Telat gak apa-apa kan?! Lagian gak banyak yang baca kok! Hehehe, maaf aja ya Dhita sibuk... suerr deh, untungnya UTS udah selesai, tinggal tunggu semester 2. ck, nambah rumit aja *dihajar karena dari tadi curhat***

**Masih setia dengan cerita Dhita kan? Review ya!**

**Silahkan tulis Kritik, Saran, Masukan, Pujian(kalau ada) atau unek-unek semuannya ke Dhita, di kotak besar itu ya ;)**

**Salam,**

**Audhitaputri**


End file.
